1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch module and a touch positioning method thereof, and more specifically, to a touch module disposing an angle encoder and a distance sensor on a rotating shaft of a motor of a stylus respectively and a touch positioning method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional touch module usually adopts the design that touch positioning parts are additionally assembled on the touch module to position a touch object (e.g. a stylus) on a touch surface. For example, in an optical touch module, positioning of a touch object could be performed by utilizing an optical sensor additionally assembled on a screen frame to capture images toward a touch surface and to position the touch object on the touch surface by position comparison of the touch object and the screen frame in the captured images. In a capacitive or resistive touch module, positioning of a touch object could be performed after inductive capacitances or resistances are additionally distributed over a touch surface.
However, as mentioned above, since the aforesaid designs need to additionally assemble a touch positioning mechanism with a complicated design on the touch module, it is disadvantageous to the thinning design of the touch module. Thus, how to position a touch object on a touch surface without additionally assemble touch positioning parts on a touch module could be a concern to the touch positioning design of the touch module.